Hogwarts Express
by Ozbridge
Summary: The Malfoys see their son off to Hogwarts.


_**Disclaimer**__: Everything belongs to JKR._

_**Summary**__: The Malfoys see their son off to Hogwarts._

_I recommend you read __**Memories**__ first, or you may find some parts a little difficult to understand._

_Link to Memories:_ _.net/s/5400138/1/Memories_

That was not a quiet morning at the Malfoys. In his room, the boy was looking into every corner for his books while his mother was summoning his clothes with her wand. The clock had just struck fifteen to eleven, making Scorpius's voice echo louder in his large room.

"Mother, hurry, or I'll be late!"

"I am hurrying," said Asteria annoyedly. "You should have had everything ready by last night, so now we would not be rushing like this. Accio cloak!"

The clothes continuously flew to the trunk and were placed neatly in it, so did the books. Most of them were from the pile of indescribable things on the floor, or under the bed. Asteria knitted her eyebrows as she saw this.

"Living in a mess like this you can never be in time," said she. "Now change your clothes quickly. We will leave in five minutes."

Asteria went out, going downstairs and getting in her room. Draco was ready to go. He had changed his robe, and his document for the meeting in the afternoon had been finished.

"How is he? Is he done yet?" asked he, turning back and looking at her.

"Rushing into getting his things done, as usual," replied Asteria. "I suppose it can never change."

"So? Is he – nervous or something?"

"He does not seem so," said she, helping him to adjust his robe's collar, "he is not without friends, you know. He will –"

She seemed wanting to say more to him, but then deciding not to. Turning her back to avoid his look, she changed the subject, "What time does you meeting start?"

"At one o'clock. So does you trial", lingering a moment or two, he added, "Will you go with me?"

"If you want to," replied she. Stepping out of the room, Asteria called her son, "Scorpius, we are leaving now."

"I am coming, Mother," echoed his voice from the floor above. Immediately there were hurried footsteps and the sound of the heavy trunk being dragged on the staircase.

"Don't worried, there's still more than six minutes left," said Scorpius, hurriedly coming to his parents. They then went outdoors, and Draco said briefly, "Let's go."

Scorpius immediately grabbed his father's arm. After a second, they all disappeared.

Hundreds of miles from the Malfoys' residence, they reappeared at King's Cross.

"Here we go," said Asteria.

The platform was packed with people. Voices were unnaturally loud, owls hooted noisily in their cages, and trunks rattled on the floor. Draco caught sight of some familiar faces about fifty yards from him. Harry Potter and his gang were standing there with their children, staring at him. Draco nodded at them and turned away. His wife didn't nod at all.

"Scorpius," said he to his son. "You see the kids over there? Avoid them as much as you can. And make sure you are better than that curly – haired girl. You can't be your mother's son for nothing, remember?"

"Don't listen to him, Scorpius," said Asteria perfunctorily. "There's no reason you have to do what he said."

Even she said that, Draco knew his wife agreed with him with her whole heart. After all, Hermione Weasley, the girl's mother, was the person Asteria liked least at the Ministry.

Scorpius was quite surprised at his parents' reaction to her. He looked curiously at the girl, whose father was also saying something to her. Finding nothing special, he turned to his mother.

"Remember not to mess up with anyone. Mind you own business. Don't make friends too quickly," and bending her head lower, she whispered to him, "Have a good term."

_But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train_, and Scorpius jumped into the carriage, then turning his head back to his parents.

"See you at Christmas," he said loudly.

The door closed itself right after that and Scorpius ran to the window to look at his parents, seeing them smile to him.

_The train began to move_, and Draco could see his son's face turn towards him, his eyes gleamed with delight. The train increased it speed, and he moved further and further away…

As it rounded a corner, Scorp's white – blonde hair was at last out of sight.

Draco still stood there for moment, and he was pulled away from the dreamy state when his wife squeezed his hand.

"He will be fine."

***

The italic words are copied directly from Deathly Hallows, page 607, English edition.


End file.
